


i've taught you too well

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Loyalty, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, Present Tense, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's easy to forget that the prince he loves and would give his life for is a sadist in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've taught you too well

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, orgasm denial_

Prince Leo. You gave me a place to stay when I had nothing, spared my life when I wanted to die. You gave me a purpose, your heart, your body. Sometimes it's easy to forget what an asshole you are.

I didn't think you had it in you, but maybe that's why you did it. Why you've got me pinned to the bed, wrists tied above my head as you torment me. Remember the first time, when you let me take the lead just because I'd been around the block more? Guess I should've known it wouldn't last long. You're still Prince Leo. Arrogant, cold, with just a touch of sadism.

You're learning from me.

"You know what I want to hear, Niles." Your voice is soft in my ear, your fingertips so close to my cock but refusing to touch me. I feel like I could explode any second if you hadn't figured out that damn spell. _My father's appetites came in handy, for once._ Nyx helped you perfect it, and of course I had to be your first victim.

"So cruel, my prince. After all I do for you." You glare at me, but I know I haven't crossed a line. People say I've got no filters, but for you, I can at least fake it. Even though you're being an asshole. "I think you've kept me like this long enough, don't you?"

"Hmm..." You stroke my thigh, the fingers of your other hand tapping your chin like you're deep in thought. "Hmm," you say again, "perhaps...mm, no, on the other hand..."

I've taught you too well.

"I'll get you back for this. You won't even see it coming."

You smirk, ghosting your fingertips against my aching cock.

"I should hope so, Niles."

Finally, you lift the spell and I'm nearly _roaring_ as I'm finally allowed to come. It gets everywhere, even on your face. It's not the first time I've come on that lovely face, but you're always prepared with the damp cloths you keep in our room.

I'm boneless as I come down. You clean your face, _finally_ untie my wrists and lie down beside me. I wrap my arm around you, letting you lean against my chest.

"Thanks."

"Niles..." You sigh, but you're smiling. "That won't be the last time, I hope you know. That being said..." You kiss me, brief but fierce. "I look forward to your revenge."

Not for long, Prince Leo. Once I recover, _you'll_ be the one begging and screaming.


End file.
